RWBY: Eventful Beginnings and Merciful endings
by TheWolfNamedDuran
Summary: What happens when a closed off orphan girl with a personality disorder, a tribal girl looking for adventure, a cocky human looking to improve his skills, and a lone wolf hoping to come out of her shell gets teamed up at one of the most prestigious academy's in Remnant? This story is an futuristic story about my Oc's team start at Beacon. First few chapters are backstories.


_Hi! Duran here and I'm currently **very new** \- More like I have just started writing two days ago - at fanfiction. This fanfiction itself will be a multi chapter story. This is more than likely going to be how my Oc Team has started out it's years at Beacon. I had to change some things a little bit to fit with the setting of the future chapters, In which it's set roughly around 4-5 years after the inevitable battle with Salem and with Team RWBY/JNR had graduated and moved on. _

_They grew up. ***I cri*.**_

 _Anyways, This story will have LGBT+ characters in it._

 _I hope you enjoy the tra- totally awesome new story that I have brought to you in this day and age. *Awkward smile*_

 _But seriously, any tips and criticism is completely welcome._

 **RWBY:**

 **Morgan Prologue story**

 _(Morgan is about 11 in this story.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, The only thing I own is the Oc and _this_ story **_itself only_**.

* * *

The clouds were covering the sky. Rain wasn't coming for another couple of hours although the storm was brewing fast. In a playground a couple of kids were playing before the storm got worse, while two kids can be seen, one male and one female. The male was taunting the female while she was on the ground drawing. The young, slightly tan girl was kicked into her back by the towering boy. She looked up with her amber red eyes narrowed as the human boy laughed.

"An animal like you dont belong here." The child taunted. "/Things/ like you need to be put in cages." The boy walked to around her and kicked her onto her side. He then procedded to kick harder and harder into her stomach.

She called out for help between the kicks, blood started to leak through her mouth. The boy grabbed her feathered hair and yanked it hard, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. "My parents say that your kind are scum. Theives, Criminals." He sneered and shoved her head back down to the ground.

The young faunus cried out again. For anyone to help, but the other kids just looked at each other. Some had shocked faces, while others were smiling slightly by the boys actions and words, obviously cheering for him.

They weren't even going to help her? All because she was a Faunus? Only because she had an extra trait they didnt have? Were they jealous? A group had started to form around them as she thought about this. They were either watching in amusement, or in fear of sticking up for the poor girl.

'Cowards. They're all cowards.' Something whispered in her mind. The voice was her own, but somehow... Mangled. Distorted. "Faunus like you are inferior to us humans. Your kind should rot in hell. Or better yet, become our slaves again. You seem to be a fitting slave for me."

'Hurt them, kill them, make them bleed. Get revenge for the things he did." The voice had told her. She felt her rage slowly starting to build.

"Reminant truly only belongs to the humans, your kind will never be equal to us. Ever."

Something in her snapped. The girl started glowing a dark red, almost blood red. Her bruises started to fade and her wounds felt better. The raven faunus grabbed the boy's leg and pulled towards her with all her strength. The boy gave a loud yelp of surprise and he landed on the ground.

The girl got up into her feet. She slowly started to look upwards.

What the surrounding kids saw was absolutely terrifying. The girl had a wicked smile that chilled everyone to the bone and her pupils... They were red.

 _ **Red.**_

 _ **This was not the girl that was on the ground a minute ago. Something has gone horribly wrong.**_

It was like something was controling her. Her actions were not her own. It was like she was outside of her own body, watching herself.

The newly transformed girl was filling up from the newfound power that had been unleashed, letting it get to her head. She started to slowly walk to the boy side, just as he did her. Everyone was silent. Nobody dared speak a word. The faunus grabbed the boys collar and jerked him towards her. She reeled back a fist.

'They will pay. They must!' She thought.

Smack.

The boy's head swung violently to the side and he coughed up blood. She reeled back again.

Smack. Smack.

"You will pay for what you have said." The disorieted voice rang out. She shot a glance to everyone around her. The kids, who were frozen in fear, flinched. "And you all will pay for your cowerdace!" She snarled. The kids started to back away at a brisk pace to get away from the deranged girl. She dropped the boy to the ground and she reveled in his groan of pain.

"You said Faunus are inferior. Look were you are, and where I am." She punched him over and over. The rage started to fade as she started to regain herself again. She slowed down her punches and then to a comeplete stop. The boy's face was a mess of black, blue, purple, and red. He even had a mishaped nose, It might have been fractured during the onslaught.

"Enough!" An adult had called out. One of the kids must have gone and told an adult about the fight. The black haired girl looked down at the boy in shock and fright. _Had she done this?_ The adults started coming and one of them tore the frightened girl off of the wounded boy.

The faunus started to cry. She never ment for this ti happen. She didn't want the boy to get hurt. She only wanted for him to leave her alone. Not.. This.

'He deserved it.' The unknown voice screeched.

* * *

An hour later, the parents of the girl sat infront of her. On one hand, they were deeply concerned about the boys actions and bullying towards their daughter, but on the other hand, they were disturbingly troubled on what their daughter had done in return. The parents of the boy had raced him to the hospital, after yelling that they were contacting a lawyer and going to sue.

The girls father got up and crouched down to get onto her eye level. He had rested his hand onto her shoulder. "Honey... You must realize that in this world, Our kind are still facing hardships." Her father let out a long, hard breath. "You will get bullied for your heritage, I must say bluntly, But if someone is bullying you, you can't harm them like that. I understand one or two hits for self defense. But you lost control."

"Although, and this may be the oddest thing to say after this inccident, We are proud that you were able to activate your aura when it did." Her mother spoke up. Her father chuckled slightly at the remark. "Yes, that is true." The girl's punishment what that she couldn't watch anything on the tv, and she wasnt allowed to go to the park untill she gained more of a hold of her temper.

Later that night, while the family was asleep, there was a small mob of humans that gathered at the families house. They had their weapons in hand and ready to strike.

"The little heathen needs to be dealt with! No creature should harm a human as it has did to that poor child." A male's voice yelled to the crowd. They were planning on taking matters into their own hands.

The dad woke up to the scent of smoke. At first he figure that it was just his mind playing tricks on him but the scent grew unbearable. His amber eyes shot open as he can see smoke coming from underneath the bedroom door. He franticly shook his wife to wake up.

She rose from her sleep with the scent of smoke as well. Her eyes widened in fear. "We need to get our daughter!" she screamed. The house was starting to become engulfed in flames. Support beams started to burn and fall. They heard a scream.

Morgan heard voices of the mob outside their house. One person had a gas canister and a lighter in. They threw the gas all over the perimeter of the house and lit the liquid explosive.

The father urged his wife to get to safety as he went to find his daughter. He coughed violently as smoke had gotten into his lungs. A support beam came crashing down in front of him. He cursed. There was another hallway he can take, through the kitchen, but it was a longer trip. He had to think fast. The girls bedroom door was little down the current hallway to his left. To the left of him was the bathroom that was next to his daughters room. The house was coming down anyways...

He charged into the bathroom and activated his own semblance. It can enhance certain stats for a small period of time such as strength. He glowed a bright orange and he barreled into the wall, busting a hole through it. There Morgan was, huddled into a ball. She had tears running down her face. She was in hysteria. "Sweetie, It's me, Come here and I'll get you out of here." The young faunus lifted her head up to her fathers soothing voice. "Dad! She wont leave me alone." She wailed as she flung herself into her dad's arms, Her dad was confused but now's not the time. He needed to get his little girl to safety. He just hoped his wife got out as well... He had another coughing spasm rake his body. He glanced towards the window. It's a way out. The father picked up his daughters lamp on her bedside table and threw it at the glass. Both the glass and the lamp shattered on impact.

He jumped out the window. With him, his little raven in his arms. A jolt of pain ran through his lungs. He coughed once again, this time, blood came with it. He fell.

* * *

The family was immediately rushed to the hospital. Doctors were running frantically, trying to treat the family's wounds as fast as possible. The father was critically injured, due to too much smoke in his lungs, as well as some severe burns he had obtained throughout the time he went to save Morgan. Morgan's mother was critically injured as well. Morgan herself didn't gain much from the fire, only psychological trauma and a few first to light second degree burns.

Morgan had fallen asleep from the turmoil that had happened. She was absolutely exhausted mentally and physically. A few hours had passed since the fire. The police had started an investigation of the crime. The people suspected has been rounded up and are being interrogated. Standing outside of the girls room were two doctors, they were the one whom treated the two adults.

"I don't want to be the one who tells her." One of the doctors said. "I can't think of the reaction she'll have." she added. The doctor was currently new at the job, and wasn't used to telling the bad news to the families and friends. She had tears in her eyes. The girl was only 11, what had she done to deserve all this? Just because she was a _faunus?_

"I know, it's hard. She's so young... and to have all that has happened to her at this age..." The older doctor replied. "We have to tell her at some point." The child was sleeping peacefully, unknowing about the life she had is about to come crashing down.

"She'll need to have a host family soon."


End file.
